


Femslash Pillow Fights (Quinn x Shyvana)

by lolpillowfighter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Butt Slapping, Cunnilingus, F/F, Pillow Fights, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolpillowfighter/pseuds/lolpillowfighter
Summary: Quinn decides to try something different with Shyvana, followed by a make-up session.





	Femslash Pillow Fights (Quinn x Shyvana)

Shyvana's breathing was slow and steady, but also audible. Her face was a tinge of red as she stood in the middle of the room, her back turned to the skimpily dressed woman who sported purple hair with an athletic body and plump rear. The purple-haired woman wore red-lace baby doll lingerie, her shapely buttocks overwhelming her undergarments with her breasts around the b-cup size.

The woman peered over to Shyvana, still seeing she was in her housecoat.

"Come on Shyvana." Quinn cooed. "Take it off."

The dragoness didn't reply, too busy eyeing the amount of white, soft objects that were duplicates of the one she held in her hand. Quinn also had one, but it had some hearts on it.

"You scared?" She sneered.

"No." Shyvana replied, pouting. She looked at the pillow in her hands, then to her housecoat. "I just don't understand why we have to dress like this."

Quinn hummed. "Because it's sexy babe." She stated. "I mean, who wouldn't find fighting their significant other in lingerie sexy?"

Shyvana sighed, not being able to come up with an answer. Quinn's words weren't far off either. The dragoness had peeked a few times at her girlfriend, the ranger looking outstanding in her skimpy clothing. This wasn't the first time Shyvana had seen Quinn like this, in fact she'd seen her naked countless times, but with the ranger holding a pillow with an eager look… Shyvana just found it attractive.

Sighing again to herself, Shyvana slowly pulled her coat open, revealing her body like she was presenting to a bunch of judges.

Quinn heard the soft flop, telling her Shyvana had removed that damned coat. The ranger peered over her shoulder, sultrily smiling.

Shyvana's undergarments were the same as Quinn's color wise. Her ample bust stood out visibly, looking like the bra was struggling to contain them actually.

But Shyvana's bust wasn't the biggest thing on her.

No.

Quinn peered down, seeing the bulbous, voluptuous butt of the dragoness. Shyvana's butt was just huge and soft. Quinn could recall the amount of times she'd seen the dragoness simply walk a few feet afront her, being able to make out every jiggle and bounce that meaty rear did.

"Are you sure this is how to play?" Shyvana asked, raising her pillow in question.

Quinn was too busy staring at Shyvana's backside that she didn't answer right away. The ranger blinked herself out of her gawking. "Yes, of course I'm sure. I do it all the time with Vayne and Fiora too."

"I see." Shyvana replied. "So, should we begin?"

"Oh yes…" Quinn purred, being lost in gawking at Shyvana's buttocks. "Just… just raise it up first, like this." She said as she raised the pillow over her shoulder in a side pose.

Shyvana nodded and did the same, though it was opposite of Quinn's direction given the rangers advice. The reason Quinn had said for it to be this way was quite simple;

She'd have a clear view of Shyvana's backside which she'd strike first.

"Okay Shy, on three." Quinn said.

The dragoness's heart was pumping madly, her posture remaining stationary as she prepared to attack.

"One… two..." Shyvana counted

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Shyvana's brows knitted before she felt her bubble butt get smacked by Quinn's pillow, the purple woman gasping as her buttocks jiggled to Quinn's delight.

"Cheater!" Shyvana accused.

The dragoness swung her pillow in an arc intended to give a heavy blow, but Quinn's athletic traits allowed her to dodge it, hitting Shyvana's waist as the dragoness attempted another swing. Quinn jumped back from the wide swing, pushing herself off the floor and into the air, pillow raised with Shyvana being the target.

_ **POMF** _

Shyvana shrieked as her head was whacked, stumbling down on her butt as Quinn assaulted her mercilessly with her pillow.

"You said on three!" Shyvana playfully shouted, fighting back against Quinn after she stood up. "That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and pillow fights!" Quinn shot back, sticking her tongue out after Shyvana missed her.

The dragoness huffed, swinging her pillow at Quinn with them trading soft blows. The soft sounds of impact echoed in the room, Shyvana's hits sounding harder than Quinn's. The ranger felt bad for playing dirty against her girlfriend, but seeing Shyvana performing such an action in an alluring outfit made Quinn unable to help herself.

"You're doing quite well for your first pillow fight Shy!" Quinn said as she kept fighting. "But you've also made a rookie mistake!"

Shyvana narrowed her eyes, wondering what Quinn could be referring to before the ranger reeled back her pillow, hurling it at the dragoness and charging her immediately after. The dragoness's instinct was to hit the pillow away which she did, but Quinn had anticipated this and she dropped to the floor, sliding between Shyvana's legs where she caught the pillow on the other side. Before Shyvana could react, Quinn swung her pillow at the dragoness's rear.

_ **POP** _

"AH!" Shyvana squealed.

Her ass bounced again and Quinn watched it do the tantalizing action as her busted pillow expelled feathers all around. The ranger practically entered another reality, just watching those cheeks jiggle as feathers cascaded.

"YOU CHEATER!"

Quinn snapped out of her fantasy, finding herself no longer looking at Shyvana's ass, seeing her supple thighs instead with a heavy blow felt a moment later.

_ **POMF** _

Quinn grunted as she was slugged down, feathers flying from Shyvana's now broken pillow. The dragoness smiled maliciously, stealing Quinn's broken pillow and pummeling her.

"If you like to play unfair then I shall do it too!" Shyvana shouted.

Quinn couldn't help but giggle as she was assaulted by Shyvana, the dragoness's pillows losing hefty amounts of feathers each swing with Shyvana taking delight in creating a mess. Quinn curled up in a fettle position, unable to fight back which gave Shyvana a good view of her decently large butt. Smirking deviously, Shyvana raised the limp pillows and slammed them on Quinn's butt, the girl shrieking as feathers exploded around her and Shyvana.

The dragoness laughed giddily, intending to do that again and seizing another pillow. She expected Quinn to remain in her position and bent over to get one, but her hypothesis was incorrect when her rump was spanked by a pillow. Shyvana turned around, seeing Quinn standing with a cocky smirk and twirling a pillow in her hand.

Shyvana gripped hers. "FEATHERS FLY!"

For a moment Shyvana turned partially into a dragon to the point where she had wings. She raised her pillow to strike Quinn, but the ranger dodged it and Shyvana landed on the bed. Quinn leapt off the floor immediately, slamming her pillow on Shyvana's large ass that jiggled generously. Shyvana flipped herself over, slugging Quinn down with her pillow and sitting on her knees.

Both women duked it out on the bed, grunting, squealing, but mostly laughing. Shyvana's pillow could take a lot of punishment as each attack on Quinn made it seem like the object would burst or just flat-out explode. Quinn welcomed Shyvana's hits, laughing at the dragoness's eagerness to defeat her in this kind of combat.

"I never imagined pillows could be used in such a way!" Shyvana said as she swung again, missing Quinn who ducked.

"I never thought they could be so durable!" Quinn replied, smacking Shyvana's side as the dragoness grunted.

Shyvana then swung her pillow, or in this case uppercut it into Quinn's chin with a loud _**POMF**_ sounding. Quinn yelped audibly as she fell flat on her back, seeing a source of feathers floating from the torn seam of Shyvana's pillow. The dragoness didn't let Quinn regain her positioning, and actually straddled her waist, Quinn's legs feeling Shyvana's soft butt while her eyes looked at the ample, plump shape of her breasts concealed by the bra.

Quinn watched them jiggle when Shyvana raised her pillow with both hands, an almost crazed grin on her features as Quinn's eyes widened.

_ **POP** _

Quinn's arms were pushed back when she raised her pillow to block Shyvana's, feathers exploding everywhere as Shyvana's pillow became more tattered. The ranger was too slow to prevent the next one, her only manageable action being able to laugh and giggle joyfully as Shyvana didn't stop.

Each swing made Quinn giggle more as Shyvana's pillow kept slamming down on her, the object becoming limp with more visible holes as feathers rained around the beautiful women.

"I see the end of all these pillows!" Shyvana claimed as she hit Quinn again, the ranger meekly swinging back with Shyvana's chest being hit. "By the blood of my father I will cover you in feathers!"

"Not if it takes you this long to break one!" Quinn shot back, managing to hit Shyvana's already jiggling chest. The dragoness narrowed her eyes, getting an idea from Quinn's previous assistance.

She slammed her pillow on Quinn hard enough to make it explode, the woman shrieking with laughter as Shyvana smiled, aiming to grab Quinn's pillow, but the ranger held on.

"Thief!" Quinn accused playfully.

Shyvana chuckled. "As you said, all's fair in love and pillow fights!"

The dragoness didn't want to destroy the pillow just yet and Quinn's grip was amazingly strong. Without thinking, along with swift action, Shyvana's other hand went down to Quinn's back. She pressed against the bare skin, pulling Quinn up who was shocked.

The ranger felt her almost moderately sized breasts get overwhelmed by Shyvana's large ones, and then a warm, familiar feeling against her lips.

Shyvana kissed her passionately, and Quinn's eyes closed as she moaned, resistance in her hand faltering with Shyvana following up and stealing her pillow. Quinn was then pushed back down, and felt Shyvana lift up her legs, exposing her plump athletic rump.

Quinn strained to get a look at Shyvana who raised her pillow, eyes locked on Quinn's butt with a malicious grin.

"No! Shyvana!" Quinn exclaimed trying to squirm.

The dragoness chuckled huskily. "Your reason for me posing at the beginning was to hit my backside. If you love it so much, I should show how much I love yours." She snickered.

Quinn protested more as Shyvana swung the pillow at her lovers backside forcefully, reeling her hand back as she watched the flesh move under the undergarments. Shyvana swung harder on the next one, and a mild pop was heard as Quinn yelped. Shyvana's smile grew as white feathers flew around her as she kept spanking Quinn's butt. The ranger kept squirming as her backside was playfully abused by a worn-out pillow, and Shyvana threw it away when it was empty.

"Oh now you're in trouble!" Quinn declared.

Shyvana was reaching for a new pillow when she felt Quinn finally break out of her grasp. The dragoness didn't care, merely grunting when Quinn slammed her head with a pillow as Shyvana blindly swung with a mirthful look and closed eyes. Quinn was showing energy now, on her feet and jumping on the bed as Shyvana was on her knees.

Eventually, the dragoness chose to join in and stood up, bouncing on the bed with Quinn as they kept fighting with the pillows. With each jump the women took, the other... features on their bodies followed the motion as expected.

Shyvana's ample chest was jiggling in her bra that seemed to be giving out slowly, creating a swell that Quinn noticed without a doubt. The ranger felt herself growing warm with each jiggle Shyvana's breasts did, her swings slowing down with Shyvana taking note.

"Your speed has decreased significantly!" Shyvana stated. "Perhaps your endurance in pillow combat has faltered!"

Quinn stopped gawking, giving Shyvana a devious look with a curving smile slowly forging.

"Oh, you want me to show the full potential in pillow fights?" She asked. "Well alright then."

Shyvana's eyes narrowed before Quinn hurled herself forward. Instead of hitting her, Shyvana brought the pillow up to block her and while it did the job, Quinn intended that.

She'd brought her feet up at the last minute, pressing them against Shyvana's pillow and pushing herself off with the dragoness stumbling back. Quinn then crouched, sweeping her pillow with a single hand on one corner, tripping Shyvana who fell on her side.

Quinn kicked Shyvana on her tummy, that bubble butt of hers standing out as Quinn rampaged on it within moments. Soft, but loud impacts were heard as Shyvana grunted, but mainly giggled as her buttocks was attacked by her girlfriends now-torn pillow. When a soft explosion was heard, Shyvana felt Quinn leave her to likely get a fresh pillow. The dragoness acted fast sitting up, but Quinn tackled her down quickly, straddling the larger woman who tried to find a pillow to fight back with, but Quinn's rapid assault peeked her interest.

After readying a predictable swing, Quinn felt her pillow get grabbed by Shyvana, the ranger immediately pulling back, but Shyvana held on.

"Your energy is admirable!" Shyvana playfully spat. "But you will not hit me another time with _this_ pillow."

Quinn smiled, accepting the woman's challenge as she pulled back harder. Shyvana's grip remained solid, eventually pulling back as both women groaned, trying to steal the pillow from their assailant until they heard a ripping sound followed by a stream of feathers.

"Look at the mess you made!" Quinn spat playfully.

Shyvana smirked smugly, swinging the measly case at Quinn who did the same with hers. The dragoness eventually brushed the feathers off her and threw away the torn pillow case.

When she looked at Quinn again, Shyvana found the ranger closer than expected, and Quinn didn't ask for permission as she kissed the dragoness lovingly.

As usual with these ordeals, Shyvana was caught off-guard at first, but quickly adapted. She raised herself upward when Quinn broke it, taking the scout by surprise now as their tongues mingled.

"Is this… an apology for… hitting my behind?" Shyvana asked teasingly.

Quinn moaned as they kissed again. "No… just a reward… for being so good… at fighting dirty."

Shyvana cooed softly at her words. The dragoness's hands moved to Quinn's back, flattening themselves slightly on the curve of her butt. Quinn smiled as they kissed, feeling Shyvana begin to squeeze her plump, supple rear as her legs grew warm.

"Does it feel better to physical grab my butt than hitting it with a pillow?" Quinn asked.

"You know the answer." Shyvana growled, caressing Quinn's decently large rump with light friction. Quinn's loins began to tingle with excitement.

"What I lack in chest size makes up with my butt." Quinn said, eyeing Shyvana's large cleavage that was swelling against her bra. "While you seem to be perfect in both areas."

Shyvana hummed, her face warm with blood whenveer Quinn would talk about her features. Little did she know the ranger had a trick up her sleeve. Quinn's hand went to Shyvana's bubble butt, the flesh spilling over her hand as she squeezed it firmly, Shyvana softly squealing.

"Your ass is so soft. It's one of my favorite things about you." Quinn purred, licking Shyvana's earlobe as the dragoness wasn't shy of relishing in her lovers' ministrations. Quinn smiled deviously, massaging the soft flesh as she leaned to Shyvana's ear. "But what I truly love… is your _submission_."

Shyvana's brows furrowed, and she realized Quinn's hand was on her bust.

The ranger yanked the bra down, the pert breasts jiggling as they were freed. Shyvana's loins tingled as her face turned crimson.

"You little-!"

She couldn't even finish her sentence, too embarrassed as she grabbed a nearby pillow and whacked Quinn. The ranger fell backward laughing as Shyvana's bra was yanked off with it being in the woman's hand. Now only topless, Shyvana looked at herself and furiously blushed.

"Such a submissive dragon you are." Quinn sneered.

Shyvana's only thought was payback, and she lunged at Quinn who grabbed a pillow to block the attack. Both women resumed to pummel each other with carless actions, Quinn laughing as Shyvana's insides were still churning from embarrassment. Her breasts visibly jiggled with each swing she took at Quinn, the ranger getting hit more often with her gawking of her girlfriends chest.

After a harder than expected swing from Shyvana, Quinn was knocked on her front with Shyvana knowing what her target would be. She raised the pillow and slammed it down on Quinn's butt, the ranger squealing as the pillow burst with feathers flying. Shyvana did it again with a louder pop, Quinn giggling as her butt jiggled and rolled herself over, her pillow armed as Shyvana swung again.

Feathers flew around both women as Shyvana kept attacking her with giddy laughter, Quinn smiling and laughing too. The ranger didn't know when her pillow had burst open, but it didn't hinder her ability to fight. After Shyvana exhausted her pillow, Quinn smacked her and got off the bed, Shyvana recovering from the hit quickly and chasing her with another pillow.

Quinn didn't know how much of a mess this would create for her room. At minimum she thought Shyvana would stop after one pillow was ruined, but that prediction was far off.

The dragoness seemed to be more energetic than ever. She laughed as she pinned Quinn in the corner, pummeling her with two burst pillows as the ranger giggled feebly and swung back blindly in the snowstorm of whiteness. A few crashes were heard as Shyvana's reckless swings knocked unknown objects off the cabinets and dressers, Quinn's concern for them nowhere to be found.

"These pillows are too feeble!" Shyvana shouted as she exploded another one on Quinn who coughed, swinging back with her torn pillow and giving her girlfriend a face-full of feathers.

"I don't know how many more there are!" Quinn replied, laughing as Shyvana was looking for one, grunting as Quinn kept hitting her. "You probably destroyed them all!"

"NO!" Shyvana exclaimed. "I must destroy one more on your backside!"

Quinn narrowed her eyes, looking at her worn out weapon and then at Shyvana's bulbous rear. Not wasting any time, Quinn slammed it on the supple flesh, the dragoness shrieking as her ass bounced and jiggled. She soon giggled with delight, turning around to Quinn who had moderate amounts of feathers on various parts of her body. The dragoness's loins tingled a bit more, smiling sultrily as she walked toward the girl.

"Or perhaps… I'd just like to cover you in feathers." She sensually said. "You look very attractive covered in them."

Quinn crossed her arms, tilting her weight to the right as she smugly looked at Shyvana. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked.

"Compliment or not, I find it attractive." Shyvana replied. She got closer to Quinn who looked at her bare chest then at Shyvana. The dragoness cupped her neck, smiling as she gazed into Quinn's beautiful eyes. "You were correct; this is how you say… sexy."

The ranger's smug look turned into a smile, moving her hands down to Shyvana's still concealed butt that had some feathers sticking to it. Shyvana softly growled in response, pulling Quinn in for a kiss. The woman didn't shy away, her hands grabbing the doughy flesh of Shyvana's ass, the taller woman's growl heard in her throat as they kissed.

Deciding that this pillow fight was over, both women knew what they'd do next.

Shyvana, to Quinn's amusement, led them to the bed. Quinn's leg bumped against the mattress, the ranger losing her balance as Shyvana laughed and pushed her down. Feathers erupted from the surface, cascading around the dragoness who crawled on all fours to Quinn. Her breasts hung generously, Shyvana leaning down to kiss Quinn again with the ranger looping not only her arms, but also her legs around the half-dragon in response.

Soft breaks and smooches were heard in the messy bedroom, Shyvana still atop Quinn who had no problem being on the bottom. Their kisses were passionate and eager like they were energy for the other. Eventually, Quinn's arms came off Shyvana, grasping at the bedsheets when the dragoness kissed her breasts. Shyvana removed the clothing with ease, licking her lips before descending down and capturing a pink bud in her mouth.

"Ah!" Quinn squealed.

"You're good in pillow fights, but not so much in this." Shyvana snickered.

Quinn pouted, but her eyes clenched when Shyvana's teeth gently closed around the now hardened bud of her breast, a rare case of machoism hitting Quinn as her entrance grew damp.

"Oh Shyvana." Quinn moaned.

"Nothing better than hearing you moan my name." Shyvana said. Her agile tongue flicked the pink nub a few times as she watched Quinn squirm and release airy gasps.

"Stop… teasing…" Quinn groaned.

The dragoness chuckled. She let her hand take care of the breasts twin, descending down Quinn's lovely body, gifting the ranger with sweet smooches and kisses as the ranger's tummy kept elevating from her breathing. Getting past her belly button, Shyvana's tongue came out again, doing a single, agonizingly slow lick down to Quinn's nether regions, feeling some heat emit from the clenched thighs. Shyvana softly glowered at the barrier, putting her hand on her lovers legs and pushing them apart slowly, Quinn groaning as the action made her wetter.

"You feel warm." Shyvana said, bringing her face to the slightly darkened fabric of the girls panties. "And you've stained your clothing."

"Better get it off before… feathers stick to it." Quinn joked.

Shyvana's brow elevated, a naughty smile on her face in mere moments as she got an idea. The dragoness had no problem finding a sizable feather, still smiling as she brought it to Quinn's inner thigh. Moments later, she heard the expected squeal from Quinn as she tickled the woman's thigh.

"Shyvana! S-Stop it!" Quinn barked, frustrated yet laughing.

"Payback for hitting my butt so many times." Shyvana snickered.

"You… bitch!" Quinn said, laughing with exertion

The purple woman kept teasing her, but felt something soft slam down on her head. Shyvana yelped as she retracted from Quinn's legs, seeing that woman holding a pillow as Shyvana's eyes widened with an excited grin.

"I guess we're still fighting!" She claimed.

Quinn groaned to herself. There was no intention to start another one, but she also should've expected Shyvana to see it as a challenge. Her sexual frustration had clouded her mind, and Quinn felt her head hit the bed when Shyvana slugged her with one of the few pillows left.

The room was filled with the familiar giggling of both women. On the bed, on their knees, Shyvana and Quinn battled it out, all while topless. In the back of her mind, Quinn knew this was going to add more to the mess, but in the present moment she didn't care. Shyvana's mirth-filled expression and actions made the aftermath worth it.

Then, a feeble rip sounded, and the giggling turned into joyful laughter as the torn seams of both women's pillows began to produce their soft interiors. Quinn whacked Shyvana's side as the dragoness shoved her pillow into the ranger's face, a hefty amount of feathers exploding from the weapon as Quinn shrieked. At this point, neither cared where they hit their opponent, just as long as it was part of their body.

Luckily for both of them, Quinn and Shyvana got closer and they elevated their legs. Quinn raised her pillow, slamming it on her lovers' bubble butt with the weapon's demise cascading everywhere. Shyvana yelped as she slammed her pillow on Quinn's rump, the ranger grunting happily as her butt jiggled and feathers swirled everywhere.

Immediately after, Shyvana seized the initiative, cupping Quinn's neck as feathers floated around them, smiling sweetly before kissing her.

Melting into the kiss, Quinn eagerly sparred with Shyvana's tongue as they fell back on the bed, her hands going to Shyvana's bulbous rear that had some feathers sticking to it. She carelessly pulled the garments down until they passed those meaty cheeks, Quinn releasing her threshold as the fabric snapped under the pert flesh, Shyvana's butt bulging slightly before she pulled them off herself.

Shyvana threw herself at Quinn and softly tackled her down, their lips locked again as naughty hands explored familiar curves and ridges. Quinn's underwear was a curse now, but Shyvana easily removed them and pulled the clothing down her girlfriends slender legs, Quinn's warmth growing from that action.

"These feathers on your body tickle." Shyvana growled.

Quinn giggled. "Shouldn't have challenged me to a sudden death."

"I'm not the one who hit first." Shyvana snickered.

Quinn responded with grabbing the dragoness's rear forcibly, squeezing the soft flesh with Shyvana humming. The dragoness always loved to have her butt worshipped and fondled with. She kissed Quinn again, the scout welcoming it with earnest as they explored the others cavern with heated passion.

Then, Shyvana felt Quinn grunt along with her body turning. The dragoness found herself on the bottom now, Quinn sitting up straight as she started to inch herself down the dragoness's chest, Shyvana's ample bosom a _heavenly_ feeling on Quinn's loins that produced more pre.

Shyvana's brow rose with amusement. "Oh? You want me on the bottom?" She asked.

"I think it's fair given that I was on the bottom for most of the pillow fight." Quinn replied, a cocky smirk with sultry eyes.

"So you're saying I won?" Shyvana asked, looking at Quinn's folds that were glistening.

"If it means you'll put that tongue to work then yes." Quinn replied. "You did win Shyvana. You're a worthy opponent. Better than Fiora or Vayne."

The dragoness chuckled. She craned her neck slightly, smelling Quinn's aroused scent as she closed her eyes with a smile and hum. The dragoness didn't say a word with her hands moving to Quinn's butt, grabbing it with the woman softly gasping. The ranger slid down Shyvana's chest with ease, and Quinn couldn't help but yelp a little when her core contacted a familiar pair of lips.

Shyvana buried her face between Quinn's supple thighs, her tongue easily coming out to play with the moist folds. Quinn attempted to hide her pleasure, but Shyvana's mere flicking of her entrance made the woman's back arch and her body to lockup. The dragoness pushed in deeper after that, her tongue sliding into the hot interior of Quinn's womanhood. The ranger's body lurched forward, Quinn's hands landing on the broad shoulders of Shyvana for leverage, her stomach rippling with her breaths.

"But you have one thing… they'll never have…" Quinn breathed out. "A… magical… tongue."

The half-dragon smiled inwardly. She drank up the fluids of Quinn whose grip increased on the woman's shoulders. Shyvana knew she'd riled Quinn up enough, choosing to tease her further by closing her lips around the rangers lower lips, applying suction as her tongue found the love-bud, beginning to tickle it instead.

Quinn's breasts jiggled from her heavy, sharp breathing. Her heart echoed all the way in her eardrums, her mouth yawning and uttering blissful sounds of Shyvana's name. The dragoness felt a greater amount of pre fill her mouth, immediately knowing this woman was getting there.

Shyvana pushed herself in deeper as she started to consecutively spank Quinn's plump butt. The girl always had a hankering for butt-play and spanking. Quinn felt warm marks on her rear that represented Shyvana's hands, the stinging sensation making her climax draw nearer. The half-dragon then moved her hands to Quinn's sides, feeling the curve of the woman's body expand at her hips and grow smaller at the midriff. Shyvana brushed her hands up the soft, warm skin of Quinn who started to bounce on her lover.

The half-dragon finally reached the round breasts of Quinn, the supple mounds being toyed with immediately as Quinn mewled blissfully. Shyvana usually didn't fondle her breasts too much which left Quinn feeling a bit sensitive there, but given that this was a special occasion, she figured that's why Shyvana chose the deed.

She squeezed those breasts that nobody else would ever touch. Shyvana herself was warm from the touch, and she slid her thumb over the pink nubs on the plump cleavage. Quinn wailed, and Shyvana trapped the buds between her thumb and index finger, applying pressure as they turned firm.

"Shyvana!" Quinn exclaimed.

The dragoness closed her eyes with one last flick of her tongue. She waited for her reward that came with a sweet, erotic cry from Quinn. Tasty juices expelled all over her face, Shyvana's mouth open to catch Quinn's honey as the ranger huffed from her climax, hands on Shyvana's body to keep her up despite the dragoness having a grip on her butt.

Quinn's body was wobbly now, and she daintily fell of Shyvana, landing beside her with a few feathers from their fight floating. Shyvana sat up, licking her lips clean and getting Quinn's essence off her with her digits.

"A dirty move there with my breasts." Quinn playfully accused, out of breath.

"You did that to me at the start of the pillow fight." Shyvana replied. "Hitting my backside."

"Like you didn't love it." Quinn said sticking her tongue out.

Shyvana scoffed, but she also couldn't lie to Quinn. "I did enjoy my ass being smacked by something other than your hand I suppose."

Quinn laughed. "If Fiora and Vayne were here, they'd have done the same thing."

The dragoness blushed. "Fiora and Vayne… could they maybe… join us next time?"

The ranger's eyes lit up for a moment. "Oh, does my dragon enjoy fighting with pillows?"

"I do." Shyvana replied. "But only in these outfits, what remains anyway. Doing it in my armor could be… uncomfortable."

Quinn smiled. She crawled to Shyvana who watched her, and then kissed those lovely warm lips, tasting her leftover nectar as Shyvana blushed at the dirty action. Quinn's smile turned to one of deviousness, Shyvana's face kissed by fire from the look.

"You know, I didn't get to slap that butt of yours at all during the fight. Fiora usually lets me do it at least once during our pillow fights." Quinn said. "I'd like to maybe… do that now."

Shyvana didn't have a problem with that. She chose to get higher on her knees, her gorgerous backside standing out. Quinn's spine tingled for a moment, crawling to her girlfriend and spooning her upper body against Shyvana's back. Quinn put a hand on Shyvana's cheek, the dragoness turning her head to be met with the girls lips. Shyvana's lips allowed entry, Quinn diving in with earnst as she kissed the dragoness passtionately. Her hands then moved to Shyvana's large backside, grabbing the marshmallow cheeks and toying with them. Shyvana moaned softly in her throat, Quinn massaging her cheeks.

"Your hands feel softer than pillows." Shyvana growled.

"Could say the same for oyur ass." Quinn replied playfully, kissing Shyvana's neck before nibbling on her earlobe. The dragoness softly hissed in response, and Quinn raised her palm up.

_ **SMACK** _

Shyvana grunted quietly as her buttocks was spanked, the flesh jiggling as Quinn gave the other one a spanking. The dragoness felt her legs wobble, and when Quinn suckled on her earlobe with a double-hand spanking, the dragoness collapsed.

Her hands sprawled out as she almost hit the mattress, her breasts hanging as Quinn explored the new position she was in. Shyvana still had her panties on, and Quinn grabbed the centre, pulling it back to reveal the glistening folds of the half-dragon. She let go of the fabric that snapped into place, a visible jiggle presented to her as Quinn licked her lips.

Shyvana intended to push herself up, but when she felt her panties get pulled down, her heated interior shuddered and she froze. Quinn grabbed her hips, shoving her face greedily between those soft cheeks and getting to work. Shyvana's back arched, her elbows on the mattress now. Quinn's taste buds had the spicy essence of Shyvana on them, and she needed more.

Her tongue started to attack those fleshy folds, the pink muscle slithering in as Shyvana started to breath more audibly than Quinn did.

"Oh yes…" She moaned, face planted in the sheets.

Quinn knew how to improve it, her hands grabbing Shyvana's large rear and repeating what she'd done before for the most part, but she also began to spread them apart and clap them back together. Shyvana always loved that, Quinn's warm hands expertly fondling her large cheeks.

Pre-essence started to increase for Quinn, the ranger unable to stop smiling as Shyvana's smell filled her nostrils. Quinn kissed Shyvana's folds tenderly before going in deeper, the taste warmer and fresher. Shyvana's mouth drooled onto the sheets as she pressed her rear further against Quinn's face.

The scout's tongue flicked at the love bud of Shyvana, and then she applied suction which got an erotic moan from her lover. The dragoness was close with the mixture of Quinn's tongue, her smooth hands on her backside, and of course, said hands fondling her backside. Shyvana clawed at the sheets, likely ruining another one of Quinn's soft belongings, but she doubted the ranger would care.

When Quinn removed her hands from those soft cheeks, Shyvana knew what was going to happen, and she braced herself.

_ **SMACK** _

Shyvana yelped and moaned blissfully, her warmth going down to her loins where Quinn awaited eagerly. She was soaked in that warm, delicious essence she'd never tire of tasting. Fluids landed on Quinn's chest, and when Shyvana finally finished, Quinn's face was a _mess_.

Quinn placed a kiss on Shyvana's buttocks, giving it a few pats before distancing herself from the dragoness who remained on her front. Quinn cleaned herself up while looking at her messy bedroom. She saw bits of furniture knocked down, maybe even broken, but she'd lie to herself if she didn't say it was worth it.

"That was nice." Shyvana's voice purred.

Quinn saw the dragoness crawling to her, a sultry look as Quinn smiled. Shyvana closed the distance, her breasts squishing against Quinn who kissed her, wrapping her arms around the muscular back of Shyvana. The dragoness pushed forward where Quinn was forced to fall back against a pillow that'd been spared. The two women laid there for a while, enjoying the warmth and nudity of the other.

"So, can we do this every day?" Shyvana asked.

"Which one? The sex or the fight?" Quinn asked jokingly.

"Both." Shyvana coyly asked.

Quinn tsked. "If we do Demacia will run out of pillows faster than it's training dummies with you." She snickered.

Shyvana stuck her tongue out. "Then it'll just be the sex."

Quinn smiled to herself. She kissed Shyvana's noggin as the dragoness tightened her embrace about the scout. They laid there for a few minutes before a knock came at the door. Quinn sighed to herself, aiming to get up, but Shyvana stopped her.

"I can answer." She said. "You just relax."

The ranger didn't argue with that. Shyvana stood up, grabbing a housecoat, but before she could leave, Quinn gave her butt a playful spanking with the dragoness giggling. Shyvana left the feather-covered bedroom, going to the door as Quinn changed her position on the bed.

The ranger heard the door click open, hearing Shyvana having a conversation with another woman from the sound of it. Quinn then heard a grunt from the dragoness, looking up to see Shyvana stumbling back. Quinn got her own house-coat, covering her nudity as she approached her girlfriend.

"What happened?" She asked.

"How could you Quinn?" A familiar, accented voice asked.

Quinn knew who it was, and she sighed before smiling.

The ranger saw Fiora, The Grand Duelist, standing in the living quarters of her room after shutting the door, a click sounding. She'd already thrown off her house-coat, wearing black, lace suspenders with garter belts. Her large bust was noticeable unsurprisingly, and Fiora smirked as she turned half-way, doing a pose that showed off her full, juicy ass.

"How could you have a pillow fight without me?" Fiora asked, twirling the pillow in her hand.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You know that I wanted to do this only with Shyvana right?"

Fiora shrugged. "Well from the sound of things she did better than us in every way, not to mention it was her first time."

"Wait. Us?" Quinn asked.

"_Purge With Silver."_

The ranger then felt a pillow get pelted at her head, and Shyvana felt one hit her too, except it was her backside that got hit. The two women heard a grunt, and saw Vayne, The Night Hunter, standing by Fiora's side, wearing leggings and a mere tank-top instead. She also had a few pillows that she laid on the floor.

Quinn sighed.

"Look girls I'm not really in the mood right now." She said. "Me and Shyvana well…"

Vayne chuckled. "Shyvana? She looks like she's ready to take on all three of us."

Quinn's brows furrowed before turning to see Shyvana, not only clutching the pillow tightly, but she was also in a stance preparing to club Quinn to the floor.

That eager look made Quinn smile, and while she knew this would have a messy result, she couldn't resist.

"Alright then…" She said picking up a pillow. "ROUND TWO!"

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Shyvana yelled.

Quinn had to duck to avoid Shyvana's swing, hitting her back as Fiora joined in, hitting Shyvana who found herself getting ganged up on. Vayne fixed that by smacking Fiora's backside with an alluring jiggle, the duelist turning around with a sinister grin, but when she was whacked in the same area by Shyvana, Fiora retaliated with a wide swing to the dragoness who was knocked into the bedroom.

Fiora laughed as she charged Shyvana, Vayne and Quinn duking it out with laughter before a pillow hit the Night Hunter's rump. Quinn seized this chance to smack Vayne into the bedroom where Shyvana and Fiora were already jumping on the bed. Vayne joined them with her pillow, and Quinn watched with awe before closing the door to the bedroom as the feathers started to fly.


End file.
